


I'm Just Glad to be Your Friend - The Texts

by danniemv2310



Series: I'm Just Glad to be Your Friend [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boyfriends, Depression, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniemv2310/pseuds/danniemv2310
Summary: Part two of the "I'm Just Glad to be Your Friend" series.Connor and Evan finally exchanged phone numbers and are growing closer and closer.* this is really fucking gay and I'm not even sorry





	1. Hey, Evan?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is officialilsenuemann.tumblr.com 
> 
> feel free to ask any questions you have or rant to me about this as you wish there

From: 215-345-5555  
Hey, Evan? It's Connor

From: Evan  
Hey, what time do want to meet up to go to the park on Friday? Did you want to meet up beforehand and relax at my house or did you want to leave immediately? Also, I have to stop by the cemetery on the way, if you don't mind. It's cool if you don't want to, but I only get to go into the city every few months and I want to put some flowers on my grandma’s grave.

If you don't want to, it's fine.

Actually I shouldn't have asked in the first place. We can just go straight to the park. No big deal. I'm sorry for asking.

From: Connor  
Dude, it's chill. Don't worry about it. If you wanna drop by the cemetery, that's cool. I don't mind.

Oh, and I can pick you up at 4, is that cool?

From: Evan

Okay, awesome. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if that was a weird request or something. Also, 4 is cool. Three hours is a perfect amount of time to be in the park. Do you want to eat while we're out? I'll have to ask my mom for money if you do.

From: Connor  
Yeah, that's chill, but I can pay. I'll swipe a $20 from Zoe’s piggy bank and we can grab a pizza or some shit. I don't really care.

From: Evan  
That's so nice, but you don't have to pay for me. I can just ask my mom for pizza money for dinner. I won't be technically lying. I don't think you should steal the money from Zoe though, Connor. That would be very unkind of you and Zoe is so nice. She does not deserve to have her money taken. Just ask if you can borrow some from your parents or ask Zoe, but do not steal it.

From: Connor  
Youre no fun bro

And Zoe hasnt noticed the past three times ive done it so its not like she'll care this time

From: Evan  
Connor, please.

From: Connor  
Fine, I'll ask

From: Evan  
Thank you.


	2. Doors Unlocked

From: Connor

My parents left me $50 for dinner, so I can still pay if you want

 

From: Evan

You do not need to pay for my dinner, Connor.  I can pay for it myself, mom left me $20 for food tonight. I'll just save it and not eat dinner.

 

From: Connor

You have to eat dude

It's really unhealthy to skip out on meals

You're gonna starve and then I won't have anyone to go to the park with

 

From: Evan

I'm not going to starve, Connor. I'll be fine. However, if it's really important to you that I eat dinner, I'll look through the fridge.

All we have is three-day-old pizza.

 

From: Connor

Just come over to my house. I'll make you a salad or something

nobody's home so we don't have to worry about bothering anyone

 

From: Evan

Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Mrs. Harris’ garden looks nice.

 

From: Connor

Yeah

Don’t text and drive

 

From: Evan

I’m on my bicycle and I’m in your driveway.

 

From: Connor

Don't text and bike then

And come in

Doors unlock


	3. Is it a Date?

From: Connor

You left your hoodie here

From: Evan

Oh sorry. Can I get it from you at school?

From: Connor

I'll just drop it by your house this afternoon

From: Evan

Ok, I'll be here

From: Connor

Good, ok.

I just pulled into your driveway

From: Evan

Ok I'll be out in a second.

  
Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow.

From: Connor

Can't wait dude. It's gonna be lit

From: Evan

Quick question

If it's no bother

From: Connor

Shoot

From: Evan

Well, I was just wondering if tomorrow is a date or not?

From: Connor

No

Or I guess

If you want it to be

If not it's fine

From: Evan

I want it to be a date. I'll have flowers.


	4. We Need to Talk

From: Connor

I’m coming over.

From: Evan

My mom’s home

From: Connor

She’s never home

From: Evan

Well, she is right now

From: Connor

Whatever im coming over and i’ll climb in your window if i have to.

We need to talk

From: Evan

Connor…

From: Connor

Im leaving now

From: Evan

Fine.

From: Connor

I’m here. Climbing into your window or can i just come through the front door.

Evan.

Ill do it

Ill ring the doorbell if i gotta

“Oh, whos this handsome young boy, Evan?”

“A friend.”

“A friend? You have friends? How wonderful!”

From: Evan

My windows unlocked. 

Jerk. 

Also, my mom does not talk like that.

From: Connor

Whatever.


	5. I Had My First Kiss in Second Grade

From: Evan

So, I may or may not be in love.

From: Jared

HOLYYYY SHIT

Also, with who?

Not me right?

Family friends dude, family friends

From: Evan

No, what? 

No, not with you. I can’t tell you who, they don’t want people to know.

From: Jared

BORING

Bro, why are even telling me, then? If I can’t know who then I do not give a shit.

Does this mean you’ll finally stop complaining about Zoe Murphy to me. Cause I don’t care about how much you think shes cute or whatever.

Also, pretty sure she’s a lesbian, anyway.

From: Evan

No, it’s not Zoe and they want to keep it a secret cause they arent out to their parents yet.

From: Jared

ITS A GUY?!?! Welcome to the club, my dude. We send out schedules every monday. Expect yours in the mail soon.

Or i guess it could be a non-binary person. I dont discriminate. Either way, welcome dude. We meet every tuesday at gay-o-clock.

From: Evan

What just happened? 

Also, I’m not even sure I’m gay. I just like him. 

Anyway, if you’re gonna be facetious, i’m not gonna tell you anything else

From: Jared

FINE WHATEVER

Spill the detes dude. My small gay heart needs it.

From: Evan

Well, he emailed me a few weeks ago to catch up cause he was in a really bad place at the time.

From: Jared

AND?

From: Evan

We started to talk again and he made me dinner one night. It was so cute, Jared. Then, we went up to the park one day after school and we went to the art museum. We walked past the boat houses and held hands. I thought at the time that was a platonic thing. 

Anyway, I sent him an email the other day about how I love him and I was really nervous about it. Then, he didn’t respond for like 5 days. I was so worried he hated me. Then, yesterday, he suddenly texted me and walked over to my house and confessed his feelings for me and he’s so cute. Did I mention he’s cute. He’s so cute. So, he kissed me and stuff. But, my mom was home, so he had to leave when she called me down for dinner.I kissed him goodbye, Jared! I kissed someone! And I wasn’t nervous to do it!

From: Jared

Holy shit, dude. Calm down. It’s just a kiss.

Wait, was that your first kiss? HAHA omg dude wow. I had my first kiss in second grade. Same day Connor “edgelord” Murphy threw that printer.

Whatever

So you’re dating then?

From: Evan

Yeah, I think so.


	6. What About Doing Me?

From: Connor

What are you doing tonight?

From: Evan

Nothing important.

From: Connor

What about doing me?

From: Evan

…

From: Connor

WAIT

SHIT

I meant, what about a date?

Kinda

ANYWAY

Evan Hansen, if it doesn’t bother you and you would like to, maybe, for some reason, go on a date with your loving, yet idiotic boyfriend?

From: Evan

Hmm.. I will see if I can make time

From: Connor

Shut up. We’re getting pizza.

From: Evan

You do realize we only ever get pizza, right?

From: Connor

And..?

You don’t like pizza?

From: Evan

I love pizza, sweetheart

It just gets a bit repetitive?

From: Connor

Fine, loser. How about burgers and ice cream?

From: Evan

Okay, that is much better.

Burgers are great.

Also, ice cream! You know me so well.

From: Connor

I try.

I’ll pick you up at 5?

Or 6?

From: Evan

5:30?

An even compromise

From: Connor 

5:30 it is then.

Love you

From: Evan

Love you, too


	7. I Hate You Too

From: Zoe

I think Evan Hansen is obsessed with you…

From: Connor

Umm… Okay?

From: Zoe

He, like, keeps talking about you and bringing you up in conversations.

Like, I was talking to Alana and he came up and asked why you weren’t at school today.

How weird is that? Like, have you ever spoken to him?

And then he asked if you were okay.

Like, sure, dude.

From: Connor

Yeah, that’s totally weird

I’m sure it’s nothing

Just ignore him

From: Zoe

Okay…?

But if he says some creepy shit, I might just have to kill him

Like, I don’t like you or anything, but you’re still my brother so….

Murder

From: Connor

Yeah.

Okay.

Thanks

Don’t kill him though

I’ll talk to him

From: Zoe

Okay…. Whatever you say dude

Mom’s making another quinoa salad for dinner tonight.

From: Connor

Do you want a burger from McDonald’s then?

From: Zoe

Would you please get me one?

From: Connor

Yeah

From: Zoe

Thanks bro

I still hate you

From: Connor

Hate you, too, Sis


	8. My Brand

From: Connor

What the fUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING??

From: Evan

Uhm… what?

From: Connor

beinG SO FREAKING CUTE??? HOW DARE!!

From: Evan

Honey, you had me worried for a moment.

Also, where are you?

Oh, nevermind.

I see you.

Come over here.

From: Connor 

Sorry, lemoncake, no can do.

Gotta keep up this tough guy aesthetic

It’s my brand

From: Evan

Your what now?

From: Connor

My brand.

From: Evan

I don’t understand

From: Connor

Whatever, douchecanoe 

I’ll see you tonight

From: Evan

Are you planning something?

From: Connor 

Shh… its a secret

FINE

Stop being so pushy

I’ll tell you

We’re going on a late night picnic.

You know the park off Main?

Meet me there at midnight

From: Evan

Pumpkin, it’s a school night

From: Connor

So?? Fuck it

Do you have homework or something?

From: Evan

Well… no. Not really

From: Connor

GOOD! So just say fuck it

Midnight babe

Under the gazebo

The one near the playground

From: Evan

I’ll see what I can do

From: Connor

Good

BTW… Zoe said you’ve talking about me to her?? 

Why??

From: Evan

I was worried, honey.

You weren’t at school 

From: Connor

AWEE

But, don’t talk about me to other people

Ever

This thing between us

It’s not for others

They’ll just fucking start rumors and shit and I don’t need more of those

I’m not mad

Just please

Don’t talk about us

That’s my boundary

And I’m not embarrassed of you

So dont fucking think that

It’s just no one needs to know about us ok? 

The world is full of assholes and materialists 

And what we have is special

Don’t let anyone take that away

From: Evan

Oh… um… ok…

Sorry

From: Connor 

Love you

From: Evan

Love you too


	9. It'll Probably be Fine

From: Evan   
Quick question…

From: Jared

Shoot

From: Evan

What does it mean when your boyfriend doesn’t want you to talk about him to anyone?

From: Jared

Fuck bro

Um… is he out?

From: Evan

Yeah, at least to his parents…

From: Jared

Oh man

IDK dude

From: Evan

Oh…

Well thanks anyway

From: Jared

Sorry dude

That sucks ass

Anyway, my mom wants your mom and you to come over for dinner Friday.

From: Evan

I can see what time my mom works. I think she’s on call though.

From: Jared

Ok I’ll tell my mom to talk to Heidi

And don’t sweat to bf bullshit dude

Im sure its just a defensive thing

He probs just needs to work at his own pace

From: Evan

Yeah, I guess.

It’s just that… he got like super angry at me for talking about him at school.

Like I just asked someone where he was because I was worried

I’m allowed to be worried right?

Like, he has some stuff going on and I don’t want him to ~do~ anything

You know?

From: Jared

Yeah bro

From: Evan

And he like alwatys talks about how much he loves me a stuff and I just don’t know Jared

Help me 

I really don’t wnat anyhiin bad to happen to him

From: Jared

Bro, are you crying?

From: Evan

No

From: Jared 

Bro

Just leave it

Im sure itll all be ok

He probs just doesnt want anyone to know right now cause hes not ready to tell people

Just let him come to terms with it in his own time


	10. What? No, Love Muffin?

From: Connor

Morning, babe

From: Evan

Good morning

From: Connor

What? No, love muffin or whatever the fuck else you call me?

From: Evan

Sorry

Not a good morning

Mom was gonna make breakfast but got called in

Didn’t sleep well

The usual

From: Connor

Awee, babe. I’ll come pick you up.

We’ll skip today

From: Evan

Ok.

From: Connor

We can go to this fucking apple farm or whatever.

Family used to go. I've taken you before. 

Pretty nice if youre into that kinda stuff

Which you are so… were going

From: Evan

Ok.

I might not be very talkative today.

Sometimes I just can’t talk

So, maybe I can text you instead?

If not, i can grab a pen and paper.

From: Connor

Doesn’t matter. Do what you gotta do.

From: Evan

Texting is easier

We’ll do that

Thanks for being so understanding

From: Connor

Are people not?

From: Evan

Not usually

From: Connor

Well fuck them then

Assholes

From: Evan

It’s just a whole thing.

Anyway.

Are you almost here?

From: Connor

Turning down your street

From: Evan

Don’t text and drive

From: Connor

Don’t text me while I’m driving

I’m outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texting thing is kinda based off of this soulmate AU: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10451439  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. If I ever spell Evan 'Even' please know it's because I'm in a downward spiral of Skam hell


End file.
